captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Blight
One of the eco-villains, Doctor Blight is a scientist, often found experimenting in various ways regarding how to take over the planet. She favours technology and chemicals in order to carry out her evil deeds. Blight likes to show off her figure in skin-tight jumpsuits, usually coloured pink. She will ocasionally wear a white lab coat. She wears dark gloves and dark high-cut boots, as well as a utility belt slung loosely around her hips. Blight has blonde hair, which is styled to hide the horrific scar on the left side of her face. She has only one eye. Blight descended from Betty Blight, who appears in the episode Hog Tide. Blight also has a sister, Bambi Blight, a Hollywood filmstar. She stars in the episodes Hollywaste. It's evident that there is great tension between the sisters. Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she's not afraid to stand up for herself if one of the other eco-villains dares to upset her. She often supplies chemicals or machinery and technology to the other eco-villains in exchange for cash or favours. Blight is originally voiced by Meg Ryan. In later episodes, she is voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. Sidekick(s) MAL: Blight is never seen without her main sidekick, an electrical program named MAL. They often share banter, or argue against one another when things go wrong. Blight often speaks in a slow, sultry voice to her computer, indicating perhaps that he is the only "man" in her life. MAL is voiced by Tim Curry in early episodes. In later seasons, he is voiced by David Rappaport. Technology Blight owns a pink aircraft that seems to run on toxic smoke. It can be seen in the episode Little Crop of Horrors. Significant Episodes Heat Wave - Blight attempts to create a greenhouse effect over Hope Island by creating a force field and filling the dome with toxic smog. Little Crop of Horrors - Blight steals an enhancement-ray that can speed up the growing power of plants, in an effort to take credit for someone else's work and be interviewd by science journals. The plant quickly grows out of control. Quotes MAL: Congratulations, Doctor Blight. You've raised air pollution to an art. (Heat Wave) MAL: We'll have such fun making life on Earth too hot to handle. Blight: Right you are, sweetie. But first, we must test my scheme on the island the Planeteers call Hope. MAL: Oh, goodie! All my massive computations to locate Gaia and Hope Island have paid off! Blight: We'll make those planet punks suffer - then I'll deliver the final blow! (Heat Wave) MAL: Oh come on, Doctor Blight. You can tell your own computer - what is this secret surprise we're towing? Blight: If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it MAL baby? (She kisses him.) (Heat Wave) Blight: Prepare the force field dome! MAL: I already did that! Milliseconds ago! (Heat Wave) Linka: Doctor Blight! I should have known your twisted mind was behind this. Blight: No, darling. You should have known my brilliant mind would outwit yours. (Heat Wave) Blight: With your arms trapped like that, your ring is useless. Linka: The Planeteers will still stop you! Blight: Your friends will never beat the heat! (Heat Wave) Blight: All right, MAL. It's time to get to the really cool part of my plan. MAL: Oh goodie! At last I'll find out what that thing is. I'm about to crash from curiosity. Blight: Well watch closely, because soon, Hope Island will be history! (Heat Wave) Blight punches MAL after Linka escapes. Blight: You chip-head! She got away! (Heat Wave) MAL: Ow! I think I slipped a disk drive. (Heat Wave) MAL: Doctor Blight, aren't you going to stick around and watch Hope Island go under? Blight: No need, my micro-chipper friend. It's already on the rocks! Just think of the disasters when I melt the polar ice caps. Today, Hope Island - tomorrow, the world! (Heat Wave) Blight is watching a tidal wave coming towards her speedboat. Blight: Quick MAL! Tell me everything I need to know about surfing! MAL: Just two words, Doctor. Wipe out! (Heat Wave) MAL: Your experiment is going quite well, Doctor! Blight: You can bet your sweet hard-drive it is! My smoke-oil formula from melaleuca trees will make mace-in-the-face seem like breath freshener! (Little Crop of Horrors) Blight: Ah, there's nothing like nature run amok. MAL: Correction, Doctor. Melaleuca trees are not natural to this region. They were brought here in a feeble attempt to turn wetlands into real estate. Now the highly-flammable melaleuca trees are taking over 40 acres of everglades a day, and - Blight: Can the lecture, MAL! Just tell me - am I the greatest or what? MAL: Don't uncork the bubbly just yet, Snow Blight. There's a scients developing a new plant growth-enhancing ray. Soon, all will hail this doctor the most brilliant. Blight: I've dealt with ancient wannabes in the past. MAL: Newsflash! This doctor is no fossil! Georgina Carbor. Vibrant. Beautiful. And young. Mmm, I'd like to network with her. Blight: Can it, disk-head! (Little Crop of Horrors) Blight: You know, I couldn't ask for a better-looking test site. MAL: Really? It looks denuded, deforested and desertified to me. Blight: Exactly! So when I realise Carver's - I mean, MY test plant, it'll solve the erosion problem around here. And the scientific journals will fall all over themselves to interview me! Now, to add the Blight touch... MAL: I tapped into Carver's computer. The enhancer ray should be used for only - repeat, only - three seconds. Blight: If seconds are good, minutes are better! MAL: Doctor, dear, I suggest you review the existing data. Blight: Are you wimping out on me, MAL? She turns the laser towards MAL. MAL: No, let 'er rip! Blight: Time for Flora here to catch some more rays! (Little Crop of Horrors) MAL: Do you realise we were seconds away from annihilation? Blight: Thrilling, wasn't it? (Little Crop of Horrors) After witnessing that the vine is too powerful for Captain Planet: Blight: MAL, change my little black book, would you? Change Captain Planet to Captain Planted! MAL: Now you can uncork the bubbly, Doctor! (Little Crop of Horrors) Blight: Hey, who changed the channel? I was enjoying the show! MAL: Sorry, but I thought you'd like to know that Dr. Delicious and Earth Boy are up to something. And you're not going to like it... Blight: There's no way those eco-idiots are going to steal my thunder! If they get near, MAL, we'll intercept them! MAL: As you wish, cupcake. (Little Crop of Horrors) Gallery '' BLIGH675.jpg BLIGHT02.jpg BLIGHT08.jpg BLIGHTEVIL1.jpg BLIGHTEVIL01.jpg BLIGHTPISSED.jpg BLIGHTEVIL.jpg BLIGHTMAL.jpg BLIGHTHAPPY4.jpg '' Category:Gallery Category:Gallery